The present invention relates generally to an improved tape-ribbon cartridge for use with a lettering apparatus or type composing system, and more particularly, to a tape-ribbon cartridge for housing a supply of lettering tape and lettering ribbon and supplying the same to a lettering station in the above-mentioned apparatus. Further features of the present invention include an improved ribbon rewind feature for rewinding spent ribbon after it has been used at the lettering station of the lettering apparatus.
Typical prior art printing apparatus and type composing systems and tape-ribbon supply cartridges for use therein are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,834,507, 3,912,064, 4,015,700, 4,226,547, 4,243,333 and 4,402,612. Each of the machines described in these patents includes a printing or lettering station, a raised character positionable into alignment at such station, means for providing a printing or lettering force and means associated with the cartridge for appropriately advancing the tape and ribbon. Although the prior tape-ribbon supply cartridges function satisfactorily in many applications, the cartridge of the present invention embodies several improved features. These features include an improved means for rewinding spent ribbon within a portion of the cartridge housing and an improved cartridge construction embodying and housing the ribbon rewind.